


Train

by HMSquared



Series: Cryptage Week [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), Dialogue Light, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Instead of fire, Mirage and Crypto get snow.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Train

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently last week was Cryptage week, and you know I'm all about that. I already covered the Season 3 trailer with angst, so now we get fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

The orange beam streaked past Mirage and slammed into Caustic. The trickster jumped, processing this. Had...had Crypto just saved him?

He looked at the hacker. Crypto shrugged. Then Mirage saw a flash of red and fired a shot of his own.

Barely missing Crypto’s shoulder, the bullet hit Bangalore square in the head. She fell like a stone, leaving them still.

Snow began to fall. Mirage grinned and stuck out his tongue. Crypto didn’t respond.

“What, no snarky comment? No eye roll?” He got the latter, but not because of the snow. Tossing his gun aside, Crypto crossed the train platform.

Mirage expected a punch in the face, maybe a kick to the groin. What he didn’t expect was for the hacker to grab a fistful of his jacket and kiss him.

His surprised grunt faded away. Crypto was standing on his tip-toes, eyes squeezed shut. The kiss was firm, but not rough.

They broke apart. Mirage breathlessly laughed.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” He got a mischievous shrug in response.


End file.
